Quadribol, crianças hiperativas e falta de pizza
by Julie Pretzito
Summary: Uma tarde qualquer e deixam Harry sozinho para cuidar de todas as crianças da família. Ah, e acabou a pizza que tinha na geladeira. *Parceria com a Luu Potter*
1. Crianças hiperativas

- Tem certeza que você consegue? – disse Hermione – Porque, se não, sem problema, a gente fica.

- Relaxa Mione! Que mal pode haver em um bando de crianças de no máximo dez anos? – Falou Harry

- Você está prestes a descobrir que derrotar o tio Voldy foi fácil, meu chapa...! – Rony disse dando tapinhas de compreensão nas costas de Harry

- Então tá, que seja, vamos embora – disse Ginny enquanto tinha uma crise de riso – Ah... e qualquer coisa liga pra emergência mágica – ela disse enquanto se fastava da mansão Potter.

Harry fechou a porta e deu um sorriso corajoso ao seu amigo e cunhado.

- Bem, acho que pode ser divertido – ele disse dando tapinhas nas costas do único (ele pensava) que ia ajudá-lo a cuidar de treze seres humanos

- Se divirta então – disse Rony indo embora

- QUE? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR SOZINHO!

Não houve resposta.

- EEEI! ROOOOOONY! ROOOONY, VÉI! ROOONY, DESGRAÇADO, VOLTA AQUI! Droga. Lá vou eu... E espero sinceramente que haja chocolate e episódios de A casa do Mickey Mouse, suficientes para até 3h da manhã. Calmante também serve.

Harry andou até a sala de jogos onde estavam todas as crianças da família. Hoje à noite haveria um evento no ministério e, para e para a extrema felicidade do moreno, Lilly e James decidiram dar uma festa do pijama!

O salão de jogos era uma grande sala azul bebê e vermelho. Num canto qualquer havia uma poltrona vermelha onde estava Teddy, jogando no seu PSP completamente indiferente a confusão ao seu redor.

No meio da sala Lilly, Roxanne e Lucy culpavam James por algo que ele dizia ser culpa de Louis.

Do outro lado do quarto, Molly e Dominique se empurravam pelo controle remoto. Fred e Victoire gritavam um com o outro e Hugo estava chorando, com um braço esfolado, entre os dois. Rose, por sua vez, perseguia Albus que corria pela sala com o livro dela. Resumindo, era uma visão do inferno.

- Gente, parou, parou!

Por alguns estantes todos pararam para olhar para Harry, até mesmo Teddy, como se estivessem congelados. Três segundos depois o caos continuou como se nunca tivesse parado.

- Eeeei! Ei! EEEEEI!EEEEEEIM, CARAMBA!

Mas os berros não surtiam efeito. Ele precisava de algo mais. Então uma idéia cruzou a sua cabeça. Em um movimento rápido pegou sua varinha.

- Accio vassoura – ele gritou e em poucos segundos sua vassoura estava e, sua mão – Expectro Patrono – e seu patrono foi conjurado.

Ao invés de subir na vassoura, Harry fez com que todos fossem pegos pelo seu patrono. A medida que chegavam as crianças, ele batia o cabo da vassoura em suas cabeças, para que eles parassem quietos. Em algum tempo todos estavam a sua volta, olhando para ele e alisando a cabeça.

- Bem, quem quer ver a casa do Mickey Mouse e comer chocolate? – perguntou como se bater com uma vassoura na cabeça de crianças fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Neste instante um silêncio mortal tomou conta de todos.

- Casa do Mickey Mouse, pai? Que coisa de pirralho... – falou Lilly, de sete anos de idade.

- Ou você podia usar sua vassoura para fins menos malignos e jogar quadribol!

- Que?

E aquela pergunta fora fatal. Segundos depois a sala ficou cheia de murmúrios do tipo "É... quadribol" ou "Ah, não. Vamos ver Hannah Montana!"

- Não crianças, é sério. Quadribol é perigoso e seria bem mais legal ver TV, aqui, na segurança do sofá, não acham? – disse Harry com medo de uma rebelião.

- Não – disse James, levantando uma sobrancelha e em seguida correndo para o seu quarto.

- Tá, eu não ligo se vocês gostam ou não. Vão ter que ficar aqui porque quadribol é muito perigoso para crianças de cinco anos!

- Hum, tio Harry?

- Sim, Vicky.

- O Louis é a pessoa mais nova aqui e ele tem sete anos.

- Que seja, continua perigoso.

De repente, James aparece na escada com várias vassouras.

- Olha, quem quiser quadribol, me siga! – berrou ele e em seguida correu pêra o jardim ao lado da casa.

Foi uma questão de segundos até que todos processassem e seguissem James. A partir daí Harry percebeu que era uma rebelião, e ele não teria forças para lutar contra ela.

- EI! ESPERAAAA! SE VOCÊS VÃO JOGAR É MELHOR EU OLHAR! JAAAAMES! TEDDY CONTROLA ESSES MOLEQUES!

Harry foi correndo até o jardim para supervisionar as crianças. Ao contrário de Teddy, James e Fred, as crianças menores estavam completamente perdidas.

- Bem, estão vendo, não dá para jogar porque não temos vassouras para todos – Harry falou achando que tinha conseguido um trunfo sobre aquelas crianças.

- Mas é claro que temos! – James falou – Eu sou um garoto prevenido! Eu mandei que todos trouxessem suas vassouras. Agora, quem vai me ajudar a pegar os balaços?

Harry não podia fazer nada, só pensar "maldita hora em que eu pensei que ter equipamento de quadribol em casa seria bom". Quando todo mundo estava pronto, ele cedeu.

- Certo, já que eu não posso fazer nada, vamos jogar.

As crianças gritaram alegres e triunfantes.

- Bem, mas vocês têm que aprender primeiro. Vou ensinar como voar, será a primeira lição – Harry disse em um tom professoral

- Pai – disse a pequena Lilly – Nós já sabemos voar!

- Tá certo, então vamos bater em balaços.

Cada criança pegou um dos muitos balaços e jogou em Harry. Ele obviamente relembrou o quanto balaços doíam.

- Certo, acabamos, agora provamos que sabemos bater em balaços, pai deixa disso e vamos jogar, ou você acha que, realmente não sabemos como? – falou o impaciente James.

- Está bem... Então tire time com o Teddy. Eu serei o juiz porque seria injusto eu jogar contra vocês...

- Ou você podia assumir que está velho e vai perder pra nós.

- Que? Agora vocês vão ver...

-Todos contra um?

- Não importa.

- Então a festa vai começar...!


	2. Quadribol

- AAAI! – disse Harry se reequilibrando ma vassoura após levar um balaço – No rosto não, véi!

- Que é isso? Vai desistir? – James gritou para poder ser ouvido. O tom de ironia era visível em sua voz.

Os times haviam sido divididos. Time nº 1: Harry e Roxanne. Time nº 2: o resto. O jogo já tinha começado a cinco minutos e o placar 40X10 pra o time 2 (também conhecido como a reca).

- Pô, tio Harry! Joga direito! – gritou Roxanne.

- Oh, Roxy! Eles se utilizam de meios ilícitos, tá? Tipo fingir que vão se jogar no chão ou que estão brigando...

- Então deixa eles se lascarem e joga direito!

- Mas e eles caírem quem morre sou eu!

- Aff, devia ter ficado no outro time.

- Tá me desvalorizando?

- Óbvio que tô.

- Aposta que eu acho o pomo?

- Aposto. A sua visão não é mais a mesma, idoso tio Harry.

- Você vai ver.

- Eu vou sim, quem não vê nada aqui é você!

Só que Harry já estava longe o suficiente pra não ouvir.

À medida que o jogo passava, Harry ficava com mais desvantagem no placar. 60X10; 90X10, 120X10; quando chegou em 140X10 ele já tinha entrado em desespero.

- Roxy, para de arrancar o esmalte e vai jogar!

- Mas a gente já perdeu...!

- O jogo só termina quando o juiz apita.

- Esse jogo não tem juiz!

- Claro que tem, o juiz sou eu!

- Então porque você não rouba em nosso favor?

- Porque seria injusto.

- E daí?

- Não, eu não vou roubar.

- Então qual é a utilidade de ter você no meu time?

- Que? Só podia ser filha do Jorge mesmo...

- Alguma coisa contra o meu pai?

- Não, nada.

- Que bom, porque eu tenho um bastão e não tenho medo de usá-lo.

- Tá... o.Õ

Foi quando Harry viu o pomo do outro lado do campo, alguns metros acima de onde Lucy e Molly estavam brigando. Não parou pra pensar e inclinou sua vassoura naquela direção, então percebeu que James também estava à procura do pomo. Isso foi um incentivo pra que ele voasse o mais rápido que podia, além de que essa seria sua única chance de vencer o jogo.

Ele tentou esquecer que pegar esse pomo era realmente importante e que, se seu filho fizesse, sofreria umas da piores derrotas de sua vida para conseguir se concentrar. O pomo estava próximo, se movendo rápido. A pequena esfera dourada estava ficando cada vez mais próxima e chegando à ponta de seus dedos... Mas o que era aquela coisa branca e azul no fundo?

Ele bateu a cara na parede e despencou da vassoura. Ao cair no chão todos o olhavam.

- Eu sabia que ele não deveria jogar! Ele é velho, claro que ia se acidentar! – Molly, de 14 anos, disse com os olhos preocupados.

- Não tem velho nenhum aqui! – Harry falou enquanto se levantava, ainda com dor de cabeça e percebendo que segurava o pomo entre os dedos – Ahá! O velho aqui venceu!

- Você não disse que não tinha nenhum velho a dois segundos atrás? – Louis perguntou confuso.

- Que seja. Eu venci essa droga... Como recompensa agora todo mundo vai dormir.

- Hum... Tio Harry?

-Que foi?

- NÃO!

-Que? Mas eu venci...!

-E daí? É cada uma que ma aparece!

-Não, minha gente, agora é sério. Todo mundo DORMIR!

-São cinco da tarde.

-Não quero saber!

Teddy e Victoire se entreolharam, rindo internamente do desespero de Harry.

-Mas vocês vão mesmo obedecer ele? Que coisa de bebê! – Disse Teddy com o mais irônico dos sorrisos

-É , tipo assim, total coisa de criançinha!

Os lábios de Harry fizeram um ameaçador "Teddy e Victoire" sem emitir som algum, o que só aumentou o sorriso dos adolescentes.

-Eu tava pensando aqui... – Falou Fred

-Você pensa Fred? Desde quando? – Disse Teddy

-Eu quero dar uma festa de arromba hoje à noite. Quem tá afim?

* * *

N/Luu Potter: Mais um capítulo aí minha gente! Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! (Quando mais reviews mais rápido vem o próximo cap.!)


	3. Sobre préfestas e ataques cardíacos

- Quê? As crianças de hoje em dia não...

- Adolescentes e pré-adolescentes!

- Que seja, podem ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Vocês só vão fazer essa festa por cima do meu cadáver.

- Por cima do cadáver dele é uma opção? Quem sabe um Avada Kedavra resolva... Teddy? Victoire? Ninguém? Ah, droga.

- Hãm? – Indignou-se Harry.

- Vou ligar pra Cassy, Ash, Dora, Kath... Elas arranjam tudo – falou Victoire pegando o celular cor-de-rosa.

- Não vai ligar pra NINGUÉM! – Harry começou a tentar puxar o celular da menina.

- Cassy?

- _Oi, é a Vick?_

_- _É, linda! Pô, tenho um super babado pra te contar. A gente vai dar uma festa aqui.

- _Mentira! Que demais! _

- Victoire, desligue esse celular A-GO-RA! – disse Harry enquanto tentava desesperadamente arrancar o celular da mãe da sobrinha.

- É, eu, o Teddy, o Fred e a Molly. Cê arranja tudo com as meninas pra mim? É que a gente tá com os pirra aqui.

_- Claro, tô nessa! Pode confiar, gata!_

- Beleza, te vejo as oito e meia, falou?

_- Falou. Às oito eu apareço aí. Vou convidar a galera toda. Posso?_

- Deve! Agora eu vou desligar porque o tio Harry tá tentando arrancar o telefone da minha mão. Tchauzinho.

_- Até às oito._

- Quê? Vocês vão organizar uma festa fácil assim? Eu nem PERMITI a festa e ela já tem até hora marcada! – falou Harry, dando uma pausa na sua brincadeira "tire o celular da Victoire".

-Mas e a gente tia Vicky? O que a gente vai ficar fazendo? – Perguntou Lilly, parecendo muito entusiasmada.

- TIA Vicky? Me senti uma velha, que nem o tio Harry agora, Lilly.

- A gente podia ligar pro Dean e pra Anne e mandar eles trazerem um carregamentos de doces... Mas só se vocês prometerem se comportar e não contar dessa festa pros adultos. – Teddy tentava subornar as crianças.

- ALÔÔÔÔ! Eu estou aqui e sou um ADULTO! GEENTE... NÃO permito essa droga de festa!

- A gente apaga a memória dele... – disse Molly descontraidamente.

- Vocês são mais demoníacos que Voldemort! Bando de crianças demoníacas!

- Que pleonasmo – disse Lucy

-Pleonasmo? Menina, você só tem seis anos!

- Você está dizendo que eu não posso falar "pleonasmo" porque eu tenho seis anos? Eu já sou graaande! – a menina falou e suspirou, magoada.

- Ei, Lucy, não chora. É sério, o Percy ME MATA se souber que eu te fiz chorar. Não... Olha, você é grande. Muito grande.

- Promessa de dedinho? – ela falou chorosa.

- O que DIABOS é uma promessa de dedinho?

Foi a gota d'água. Lucy abriu o berreiro e Molly correu para colocá-la nos braços e consolá-la, enquanto gritava com Harry.

- Olha Lucy, a Anne vai trazer chocolate! – falou Teddy

- É Lucy, não chora. Você é muito bonita pra chorar – Victoire continuou.

- Mesmo? – a menina se calou por alguns segundos.

- É, mais bonita que a Victoire. – Harry falou.

- Comé? – A voz de Victoire parecia realmente irritada – A Lucy não é mais bonita que _eu_ e não repita isso!

O choro da menina continuou, mais alto do que antes. O desespero de Harry aumentava a todo instante.

- Você não vai conseguir fazer ela parar de chorar – falou James, aparecendo do nada. –Por isso que te ofereço os meus serviços.

- E o quais seriam seus serviços, exatamente? – perguntou Harry

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é James Sirius Potter, especialista em controlar berreiros – fez sinal para que todos parassem de tentar acalmar a garotinha e continuou – Eu proponho um acordo: eu acalmo a Lucy se você permitir a festa.

Ele pensou pelo que pareceu um bom tempo e decidiu que era melhor permitir uma festa, que ele controlaria, do que arranjar uma briga com Percy.

- Está bem. Mas garantam que os pais de vocês não descubram.

- Pode deixar – disse Teddy, abrindo um sorriso.

- Esse sorriso me assusta muito. Sério.

- Não se preocupe, tio Harry. Apenas por hoje esse sorriso não é direcionado a você.

- Isso era pra aliviar minha preocupação? Uau, Teddy.

- Não reclama.

O pessoal chegou cerca de vinte minutos depois. Obrigaram Harry a tomar um banho, porque daquele jeito ele não poderia aparecer na frente de seus amigos (de acordo com Louis, até um mendigo sentiria pena). Na verdade, tudo fazia parte de um plano. Victoire armou uma espécie de salão de beleza improvisado no quarto do tio enquanto ele estava ocupado.

Depois do que Victoire chamou de pré-festa, e algumas ameaças de ataque cardíaco de Harry, todos estavam prontos.

Harry quase morreu ao ver o que tinham feito com Lilly. Ela usava uma saia na metade da coxa, uma blusa justa com um colete e uma sandália rasteira. Os cabelos tinham sido hidratados e cortados e o rosto carregava uma quase imperceptível camada de maquiagem.

- VICTOOOOIRE!

-Hum? – ela levantou os olhos, apenas, e continuou a passar chapinha na franja de Dominique

- Ela tem 7 e não 17!

-Eu sei. Se ela tivesse 17 você veria obra-prima que eu faria no rosto dela.

- VICTOIRE!

-Ah, vai tomar banho, vai.

Com isso, Harry foi expulso do próprio quarto. Seguiu então para o quarto de James, na esperança de uma melhor recepção.

-Falaê, tio Harry – disse um garoto de 14 anos.

- Quem é você, projeto de gente?

- Damien Crabbe.

-Filho do Vicente Crabbe, da sonserina?

- É

- Fora da minha casa.

- Quê?

-Paiê, você não tem autoridade suficiente pra mandar minhas visitas embora.

-Claro que tenho!

-Claro que não...

- Tenho se a visita for o filho de um... Não-amigo meu!

- Não tem, pai, se liga.

- Então eu quero esse menino a 20 metros de distância da Molly e da Victoire!

Então Molly, já maquiada e arrumada por Victoire,entrou na sala.

- Falando de mim?

- Mandando esse ser ficar longe de você.

- Tarde demais, tio Harry.

E sob o olhar chocado de Harry, Molly sentou do lado de Damien e o beijou.

- Vocês são namorados? – disse Harry depois de um cinco minutos em estado de choque.

- Por aí... Quase isso.

Harry não teve tempo de demonstrar sua revolta porque nesse exato momento uma música começou a tocar em um volume absurdamente alto. Depois de percorrer vários corredores percebeu que Victoire e mais duas amigas controlavam tudo.

- Victoire! Se continuar desse jeito seus pais vão conseguir ouvir essa música lá do ministério!

- E qual é o problema?

- O QUE?

- Qual o problema?

- Eu to fiando surdo!

- Ah, tio Harry, mas a culpa já não é da música, é da idade.

- Victoire!

-Tio Harry.

-VICTOIRE!

- O QUE ?

- **VICTOOIRE!**

-Agora eu ouvi.

- Abaixe essa música A-GO-RA.

- O.k., mas só por enquanto. Quando a festa começar...

-...Continua do mesmo jeito – completou uma de suas amigas.

-Seu tio é meio lerdinho, né? Pensei que ele fosse mais inteligente sendo quem ele é, o cara que sobreviveu e tal...

Harry estava a ponto de ter um ataque fulminante, enquanto procurava pelo dono da voz. Era uma menina bonita, de uns 14 anos, com longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e traços orientais.

- Meu nome é Yoko Anne Chang. Você deve conhecer a minha mãe...

-Cho?

-É, ela me falou de você... E ela incluiu "inteligência" e "habilidade no Quadribol" como qualidades suas. Ela é tão...

- Iludida? – sugeriu Victoire

- É.

- Eu ainda tô aqui, sabe? – Falou Harry e as duas meninas levantaram os olhos para ele com óbvia indignação por ele ter interrompido o papo delas.

- Tio Harry... – Victoire aparentava uma raiva contida na voz – É FEIO INTERROMPER CONVERSAS!

-Eu sou seu tio!

- E eu sou sua sobrinha – disse Vick, com cara de 2+2=4

- Argh, acho que vou tomar um calmante ali na cozinha.

-Relaxa, tio. DAN, TRAS UM CALMANTE E UM COPO D'ÁGUA! – e prontamente apareceu um menino com o falado calmante.

- Não tá envenenado, não é?

- Tio Harry, não seja implicante!

- Você tem motivos pra querer me matar!

- Por isso seria óbvio. Eu posso esperar outra oportunidade pra mostrar que sou melhor que Voldemort...

-Victoire...

- Tio, eu tenho muito que fazer, tente não atrapalhar demais – e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

Todos os outros rebeldes seguiram Victoire para sei lá onde.


End file.
